The present invention relates generally to a system, method, and apparatus for providing an improved audio tone control and generation. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems, methods, and apparatuses for an electronically improved audio tone control and generation that is adaptable for utilization in cooperation with, e.g., a Musical Instrument Digital Interface (“MIDI”).